Something Else
by Winter312
Summary: Annabeth is the smartest girl at Olympics High School but she suffers from nightmares that prevents her from doing the things she loves. Percy is the best swimmer on the Varsity team, and team captain, but when he an Annabeth get partnered for an assignment they must work together and form an unbreakable bond.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my first story so please tell me what you like, and if I should add anything else. I hope you have as much fun reading it as I had writing it.**

 **Hey guys I just got word that my chapter was not all posted, I am sorry for this happening. I will try to see what the problem is and get the full chapter to you.**

 ****Disclaimer I own nothing, everything belongs to Uncle Rick****

 _Annabeth was running, her feet were bleeding from running so long, she needed to get away. They were coming for her. How did they find her? She had hidden herself so well, she had to forget about that she needed to keep running no matter how much pain she was in. They were getting closer._ He _was getting closer. She knew if they were to touch her, if_ he _were to touch her, her skin would fall off as if burning oil was poured onto her. She looked behind her an_ _instantly regretted her decision. They were gaining on her. When she looked behind her, she didn't notice the spike of a rock coming out of the ground. She fell, the tip of the rock peeling the skin of the top of her foot. On the ground clutching her foot they can up to her, she tried to crawl away but it was pointless. She was surrounded. He came up to her, his hand extended to caress her cheek..._

Annabeth woke up with a jolt, her shirt was soaked with sweat. She sat up rubbed her eyes to adjust to the light, she looked at her clock 2:44 school didn't start till 8:00. Not being able to go back to sleep she decided to take a long shower to get ready for school. Annabeth opened her closet and chose to wear a gray dress fitted at the waist stops at the knees and sleeves that stopped at the top of her elbows. She grabbed gray flats, and orange scarf to add a pop to the dress. Annabeth then went over to her mirror and grabbed a pair of small owl earrings, she then brushed up her curly blond hair into a ponytail. Annabeth walked out of her house into the street, she walked up to her car and started for Olympics High School.

As Annabeth pulled up to the school she looked for a place to park her car, she pulled up to a spot, but right as she went in the car of none other than Rachel Dare sped up and took the spot, she came out if her car, along with her posy. She looked in Annabeth's direction and gave a sly smile. Annabeth went to another parking spot, when she arrived to her locker. She turned to see the face of Luke, just the person she wanted to see right now. She had known Luke since she was a little kid, she had grown up with him. When they got older she and Luke got closer, by the time they were in high school they had started dating. Yet as the years went by and Luke became more popular, he began to treat her differently. He began to yell at her more, and last year he had it her several times. She wanted to get rid of him, but didn't know how since he never let her out of his site. He planted a sloppy kiss on her cheek, she could smell the cigarette that he had recently smoked and quickly turned her face.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? Not exited to see me?" He asked putting his had on her waist.  
"Well in fact now that you say that," she says while taking his hand off of her waist "I was just headed to class, and am in a really big hurry so if I could be going on my way that would be great." She ducked from under his arm and in a rush of movements she went to her first class. As she headed to her first class she looked down at the books in her arms to check if she had gotten the correct ones. When she looked back up she didn't seem to see the towering boy that crashed into her. Annabeth dropped her books in surprise and went to pick them up. Someone knelt in front of her cursing to themselves, gathering the remaining books on the ground. Annabeth looked at the boy in front of her. Her sad gray eyes meet with vibrant green eyes, they looked at each other for a second as they both stood up. The boy looked at her again and handed her the books she dropped. She gladly accepted the book and went on her way neither of them saying a word.

 **Hey guys I hope this got to you. Please review, comment, like... whatever. I will try to add the next chapter soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 **Okay guys sorry it took so long to get the first chapter up. I ended up forgetting a step to publish the chapter and it would not post completely. Again so sorry for that, I know how to do it correctly now. So it should not happen again. ANYWAY… here's chapter 2.**

 ****Disclaimer: I own nothing, everything belongs to Uncle Rick****

Percy knew that he should be paying attentionto the class, but he really just wanted to get out. He knew that the pool would be open, and that no one was going to be there today. He could just swim for as long as he wanted and didn't have to worry about how he swam. Percy had drifted off into what he would do at the pool, he hadn't noticed that he had begun his little day dream he had been staring at a girl. She looked vaguely familiar, like he had seen her somewhere. Then it hit him, or more like hit her. She was the one that he had bumped into, the one with all the books. She golden hair had gotten out of it's pony tail and was now falling around her shoulder. Her head was down she was looking at a book laid out on her desk. _She must be really into books._ He thought remembering all the books she had dropped when he had bumped into her.

 _I should probably apologize. But she doesn't know me, she may not even remember me. I don't want to scare her. She will forget about it, she won't even mind._ He thought. He was still looking at her when she suddenly raised her head. She looked him in the eyes, not one second later she looked back down her face turning a shade of pink. Percy smiled to himself, he loved knowing he could make every girl blush. He turned in his chair to look at the clock. Twelve more minutes he would be able to leave. Percy looked back at the teacher to see if had anything important to say. Just in time to hear him say the thing he dreaded to hear. They would have to be making a project, and they would be assigned partners. He looked around to see who he wouldn't mind being partners with, there was Nico his gothic cousin, Nico's boyfriend Will, wouldn't be bad, there was Grover who he had known all his life, his girlfriend Rachel Dare. He really did not want to be stuck with anyone else. "Okay I will now start announcing the groups. Rachel with Thalia" he said. Thalia was also his cousin, she was Nico's sister. Her and Nico were both very similar, they were both gothic and both hated Rachel. "Will with Grover, Nico with Jason, Piper with Hazel, Luke" he began. He looked at the blond girl out of the corner of his eye, her face had gone white as if she had seen a ghost. "with Frank" he finished. "And Percy with Annabeth."

 _Annabeth? Who is Annabeth?_ Percy looked around to see if it was someone he had talked to before. Then he saw the curly blond girl look at him with the sad gray eyes he saw earlier. What was he supposed to do? He had never talked to her, let alone the encounter they had that morning. Was he supposed to apologize? He would think this over later, he didn't want to think about this now he just wanted school to be over so he could go swimming for hours. Just as Percy was turning to look at the clock the bell had rung. Percy grabbed his stuff and went to his locker to get his remaining book. While he was gathering his books the girl; no Annabeth, walked up to him. She looked scared. When she was in front of him she opened her mouth, nothing came out. She closed it again. The second time she opened her mouth words actually came out. As well as a piece of paper being handed to him. "You… you left so fast that you didn't get a paper he handed out, so I… I… he told me to give it to you." As she said this she shoved the paper in his chest, her fingers lightly pressing his shirt. "So here you go." She went off clutching the books in her arms as she left. Percy shoved the paper in his bag and headed for the pool's locker rooms.

He could just feel the water on his skin being able to swim for hours and hours on end. Percy came out of the locker room, dropped his towel on one of the benches not looking around to see if anyone was there and jumped into the pool. The water surrounded him in an instant, he stayed underwater for a bit longer to let the water soak him. As he came to breach the water he took in a large breath. He decided to look around, and on one of the benches was Annabeth. The girl that kept coming back to him no matter how much they avoided each other. _Well I might as well get to know her, we will have to be spending a lot of time together if we want to get this done._ Percy slipped under the water taking a large breath, and began to swim towards Annabeth.

 **Okay guys I know that I left it there, the next one will be about what happens when he comes out of the water. REVIEW! Also if I could as a question really quick, I have been told it would be good to get a beta, but because I am new in the writing department I was wondering if any of you could tell me how. Anyway thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, everyone thanks you so much for reviewing I appreciate all the feedback! Again, I am sorry for what happened with the first chapter, it will not happen again. Anyway, here is chapter three.**

 _Percy slipped under the water taking a large breath, and began to swim towards Annabeth._

Annabeth was sitting on the bench near the pool; she knew that no one would be here at this time because of the football game going on. She felt that she could come somewhere quiet to study, little did she know that someone was in there with her. As she read from her book she looked up, there was some movement in the water. _No there is no one here._ She thought. As she looked back down at her book, she heard a loud noise, as if made by a person. A big 'RRRRAAAAAAA.' Annabeth jumped in her seat **.** She felt water droplets fall on her. Annabeth looked up to see a boy coming out of the pool, she could not tell whom it was, for his hair was all in his face. He flipped his hair out of his face and Annabeth instantly knew who it was. Percy Jackson was staring at her. Annabeth looked down at the books in her hands. Water had sprinkled over the pages. She looked up at Percy with mad eyes; he saw her and moved slightly backwards. "You got my books wet." Annabeth said with a blank expression. "Well a little water never hurt." He said looking sheepishly at her. "You got my _books_ wet." She said again. "Well pardon me Miss Librarian, but you did have them out." Her facial expression never changed. Percy started walking backwards towards the pool jumping in, never taking his eyes of her. "So how about instead of arguing, we can just swim." He added trying to defuse the tension. Her eyes went from scolding mad to fear in a split second. Annabeth looked back at him. "I don't swim." She said. "You don't like to swim? Or you don't know how to swim. Because if you don't know how to swim I can teach you. There are some spare swimsuits in the locker room if you want to go change." He replied. "I know how to swim seaweed brain, I just chose not to." She said trying to pack up her stuff. "Oh come one wise girl, the waters not so bad. Come on in." "No I won't." She responded. Percy jumped back out of the pool and walked towards her. "Well if you won't come in; at least let me help you with your things." Annabeth looked up at him; he was a good foot taller than her making her crane her neck just to see his face. She silently started to pack her things when she felt strong arms lift her up. At first, she was confused but then she saw Percy's face looking down at her. He had picked her up bridal style and was walking towards the pool. She knew what was going to happen next. She struggled to get out of his arms, but that just made the boy hold her closer to him. He swiftly lowered himself on the side ladder. She could feel her clothing getting wet, already sticking to her body. She struggled even harder, but that just made him laugh. Suddenly her entire lower body was wet. She was standing; Percy had her up against his chest. She was pounding on his chest trying to get him to let her go. Memories flooded her head. She couldn't see what was going on. She had forgotten where she was.

 _The boat was there. The same one, only this time instead of her parents, it was her. The water around her was moving faster then she had ever seen. The waves were getting bigger and bigger. It was closer and closer. She fell onto the deck of the boat and began to cry. To cry for her parents, to cry for herself, to cry for not being there. She was going to be gone; she was going to leave them. Just as they had left her. The waves were crashing onto the boat. Water was surrounding her just like before. Her entire being was wet; she had nowhere to go. She closed her eyes ready to leave. When suddenly she felt something grab her, and pull her out of her own mind._

Annabeth was gasping for air; she tried to look around but couldn't see much. She finally remembered where she was; that made her feel smaller than before. She was still in Percy's arms only this time he wasn't laughing. She felt her face she had been crying. She didn't know for how long. Percy loosened his arms around her, he looked down at her but she didn't have the courage to look at him. "Hey," he said softly, "the water already has chlorine; I don't think it needs any salt." He said trying to cheer her up. Annabeth chuckled her forehead resting on his chest. She suddenly she became aware of how close they her. With his arms not so tight around her, she slipped out. "Are you okay?" He asked as he watched her climb out of the pool. "I'm okay, my cloths not so much." She said looking down at herself. Her jeans felt tighter then they had ever been and weigh so much more. Her shirt was excessively close to her body and she was sure her bra was showing. She quickly crossed her arms over her chest. "Would there be any chance that there is some clothes in there?" She asked him avoiding eye contact. "Um… Yeah there is a lost-and-found in there, I'm sure you should find something." Annabeth quickly left, and headed to the locker room. Percy jumped out of the pool and headed to the locker room himself.

Annabeth was had spread out every piece of clothing in the bin that she could find. There were three pairs of pants six shirts, scattered pairs of socks here and there, three pairs of shoes. Unfortunately, there were not any sort of undergarments. On a shelf, she saw boxes marked suits. She grabbed her size slipped it on and continued with one of the pairs of pants, and a shirt that was not too tight. She took some of the some of the socks and put on the sneakers that were there. Annabeth walked out she had no idea what she would do with her wet cloths, she had a towel in her hands trying to dry her hair as much as possible. When she walked out to get her stuff Percy was there. "What are you going to do, throw me in the pool again?" She said. "No. I am going to give you one of my swim bags for your wet clothes." He handed her a medium sized bag, with just enough room for her wet clothing. She took the bag from his hand went to the locker room and put her wet clothes inside. She went back out side the bag hanging from her shoulders. "Thanks." She told him. "No problem, also sorry about bringing you into the pool, I shouldn't have done that. So… um… here this is a sort of apology present." He extended his arm; in his hand, he held an object out to her. "No it's fine, you don't have to." She said. "No I want you to take it. I did something that I shouldn't have done and I feel bad, this is for you. I won't leave until you take it." He said his voice getting softer at the end. Annabeth took several steps and grabbed the object from his hand. It was a sweatshirt, which said _**Varsity Swim Team OHS.**_ It was excessively big for her but she liked it, despite the fact that it said _**Jackson**_ in the back. She smiled at Percy. "Thank you." She said. Percy just smiled back. Annabeth went back to her spot on the bench and packed up the rest of her stuff. Her books were dry by now thank the gods. When she turned around to say goodbye to Percy he was already gone. Annabeth checked the time the game was still going. She slipped the sweatshirt over her wet hair and headed out to her car. So much for trying to study.

 **Okay people I know it took a long time to make but I have been very busy with school and such. I hope you will forgive me. I cannot promise the next chapter up super soon but I hope it will be out in a shorter time then this one. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys sorry it took so long to get this one going, I have been very busy with my finals coming soon and I know this took a lot of time to write but I hope the plot makes up for the time. So anyway, I got this review on what a good plot line would be, I thought I could use it. Therefore, big thanks goes out to Percabeth842 for giving me the idea. In addition, I don't own anything, everything goes to Uncle Rick.**

Early the next day Annabeth was heading to her locker; the bag Percy had given her was hanging on her shoulder. She wanted to find him before class started; she didn't want to go into a class with a bag with the name JACKSON on it. Luckily, she was able to find him in time. Annabeth walked up to him, he hadn't seen her yet, so when she stood behind him and taped his shoulder he jumped surprised to see her. He looked at her then at the bag in her arms.

"This is yours." She said handing it to him. He stretched out his hand to take the bag, his fingers slightly brushing her hand. As soon as the bag was out of her hand, Annabeth was gone. Annabeth began to walk in a fast pace to her locker, how could she be acting so strange around him. He was just another boy like the others; there was nothing special about him. Annabeth arrived at her locker; she picked up her needed books. As she was about to grab a book, her locker suddenly closed. She quickly retrieved her hand before it was crushed; Luke was standing in front, blocking her from retrieving anything. "Where were you last night?" He asked anger in his voice. "What… What… Do you mean last night?" Annabeth responded. "The game. The biggest game in the season. We were up against the _Romans._ WHERE WERE YOU?" He screamed the last part and people began to stare. Annabeth stepped backwards, wanting to get away. She felt a hand on her shoulder; she turned and saw Taliah standing behind her. Taliah was the only girl Luke was afraid of, when they were younger she had thrown a piece a metal at his face, he still had the scar near his eye. "Get away from her Luke, she missed one game. Big deal." Taliah kept looking at him until he finally left. Annabeth looked at Taliah wording a 'Thank you.' She just nodded her head and was off. Annabeth went to class thankful that Luke was not going to show up.

Sadly, English came around, and both of the men she did not want to see; just happened to have it the same period. Right as she walked into the classroom, she knew she did not want to be there. Percy was the first person that saw her; he was after all the one she sat next to. She quietly sat down next to him making no eye contact. It was obvious of the tension between the both of them, but they still kept their distance. In her seat the sun beamed onto her face there was no way of blocking it, she put her hands up to cover her eyes. The class felt longer than normal, because classes were an extra half hour today. Annabeth's hand was still placed over her eyes, blocking as much sun as she could but her small hands were no match for the overpowering sun. She began to feel sick; she was squirming in her chair. Annabeth looked around; the walls looked like they were spinning. _Why are they moving?_ She thought. _No, not again. They can't come now. Not during class. Schools almost over, why couldn't they come later._ Annabeth didn't realize she had taken hold of Percy's arm, holding on to it for dear life. Percy looked up at her, but she didn't notice. _Closer they were coming closer, she had to get away, why did they hate her so much? What had she done to provoke them? She began to run as far away as she could. As she ran, she noticed a sort of cliff. Maybe if she fell they would stop looking for her. Maybe if she fell, they would disappear, maybe they would stop haunting her, scaring her, hurting her. There was no time for maybes; she wanted them to go away. You have to do what's necessary to get rid of your demons. Annabeth stood at the edge of the cliff, looked down, and slipped off. The shadows disappearing behind her._

Percy saw her hand on his arm, why did she do that, he looked up at her and looked into her eyes trying to figure out the problem. She was transfixed on a spot on the wall and her face was white. He lightly touched her hand, trying to get her attention, she didn't flinch. As he went to take her hand in his, he felt her slip away from him next thing he knows, she's on the ground. In one swift stride he is next to her, cupping her face looking for a problem, he couldn't seem to find anything wrong with her. Percy was then shoved aggressively to the side; he looked up to see Luke kneeling by Annabeth. He took her face in his hands and examined her the same way Percy had done earlier. There was a small crowd starting to form around them. The teacher walked over, as he looked down her face turned white. She looked at Annabeth then at Percy, her hand came to her mouth, as if in slow motion. "Mr. Jackson what has gone on here?" he asked."I don't know Sir, she just collapsed. I tried to catch her but it went so fast." Percy ran his hand through his hair, taking a deep breath in. Luke then sprung onto his feet, grabbed Percy by his shirt and slammed him into a wall. "WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER!?" He yelled, his face burning with anger, his eyes were red. "I didn't do anything to her I swear! She fell by herself." Percy was struggling under Luke's hand, trying to loosen his grip. Suddenly someone was on top of Luke pulling him off Percy. Nico was holding Luke's arm close to his chest, not willing to let go. "Let me go freak!" Luke yelled. He escaped Nico's grasp and ran to Annabeth. "Mr. Jackson please take Annabeth to your aunt. She should know how to help her." He looked down at Annabeth Luke still by her side. Percy slowly went up to her and began to reach down. Suddenly Luke was on top of him; his fists were flying at his face and chest. Percy wanted to fight back but knew that it would just make matters worse. Luke was pulled off him, still yelling. "YOU DON'T TOUCH HER! YOU DID THIS TO HER!" He was struggling against Nico and Grover, trying to escape their grasp. The teacher now looked furious, "LUKE! The only thing you will be doing from now, is sitting in principles Zeus's office for the rest of the day. Mr. Jackson, you have a gash on your cheek, you will be the one to take Miss Chase to the nurse and get that checked out as well. Boys, please take Luke to the office to what must come of him. The rest of you get back to your seats and stay quiet. For the rest of the class you will stay quiet and work on any homework if I so much as hear a peep, then so help me I will give you detention, do you hear me!" The class nods and mumbles agreements. "Mr. Jackson you may take Annabeth and leave now."

Percy picked Annabeth up in a bridal style, and took her to see his Aunt. He entered the office and set her down on a mat. He looked down at her; she had a troubled look on her face. He wished he could do something about. He wanted to help her, but he didn't know how. His Aunt walked in ad saw him standing next to her. "What happened to her?" She asked. Percy turned, she gasped when she saw his face. "What happened to you?" Percy rubbed his neck and sighed. "Well we were in class and she got dizzy or something and she fell. I don't know what happened, she just kind-of blacked out. Her boyfriend kind of got protective and went after me." Percy looked at her, and then down at Annabeth. "Well did you see anything wrong with her?" She asked him. "Well she had her hand over her face as if to block the sun. Then she grabbed my arm and from there she just fell, I tried to catch her but… I was too slow." "Don't worry Percy, you brought her just in time, it might just be dehydration." She placed a cloth over her forehead and then turned to place a cloth on his cheek. She carefully wiped the blood off. "I hope you don't mind having a small scar on your cheek. It won't be very big, you will only be able to see it if you look closely." Percy chuckled. "I won't mind." His Aunt turned and went back to check on Annabeth. She still had the same look. Percy walked over he bent down to sit next to her. "Do you know what's wrong with her?" He asked. "Not for sure, but she should be awake soon, if not I will have to call the emergency room. Could you check if her breathing is steady? Just place one of your fingers under her nose, and please tell me if it is fast or normal." Percy did as he was told. He felt her breathing on his finger it wasn't fast, so she had to be okay. "It's steady." He said. "Good. I will be right back it seems I am missing something. It won't take me long, look after her please." She walked out of her office before he could agree. Percy looked down at her he was worried that her face would stay the same way. With a look of terror. Percy let his hand brush hers. When he did he saw her face change, it looked a lot more relaxed. Just then, his Aunt came back. "Anything happen while I was gone?" She asked him. "Nope all good." He replied. "Good. Well Percy, you are good to go. I will let you know if anything happens. You only have thirty minutes left of school. Go finish the day." Those last thirty minutes felt like an eternity, all he could think about was Annabeth. But why? She didn't even know him that much. Percy walked over to the pool. Maybe swimming could get her out of his mind. For the next hour, he swam. Percy forgot all about Annabeth. All he was going to do was swim. The pool emptied, he was the only on left now. After another hour, Percy decided to leave. Percy rinsed himself off in the showers and went back to the bleachers. As he was drying himself, he saw someone standing by the bleachers. As he got closer, he recognized who it was. It was Annabeth. She was awake. "Hey." He said lightly. She jumped a little. She must have not seen him. "Um… Hi." She said. She tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear. "What are you doing here?" He asked as he grabbed a shirt from his bag and slipped it over his head. "I… Um… I wanted to thank… to thank you." She was starting to play with her hair a bit. Percy chuckled. "What for?" Percy began walking towards her. "Well… you um… you took me to the nurse when I…you know…um…fell?" "Well Luke was going to take you, but he took it to another level so-to-say." "Oh… Luke. He is…He's not a problem. Do you know what happened to me?" She asked. "I don't really know what happened," Percy kept walking towards her, "the nurse just said it was dehydration. Unless you think it was something else." Annabeth was now just inches away from his chest. She was starting to squirm. "No I… I think it might have been that. Well um… thank you again for taking me and…um…yeah just thank you. I will drink more water now I guess. So thank you. Good bye." Annabeth hurried past Percy, her arm brushing his as she went by. Percy turned his head watching her walk to the exit. He smiled at himself. What had he just gotten himself into?

 **Okay guys that is it. Please leave comments on what you want to happen next. I'm sorry this took so long. Summer vacation is now on for me so hopefully I will be writing a lot more. So please comment and I will get the next chapter up a lot sooner than this one. Adios leones!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, guys the last one took a long time to come out. Hope fully they will come out a lot faster. Anyway thanks for the comments and reviews, here's the 5th chapter enjoy.**

 ***Disclaimer I own nothing everything goes to Uncle Rick***

Annabeth was awoken by the groggy noise of her alarm. She didn't to get out of bed. Was it a weekday? Or a weekend? She thought. She didn't know and didn't care to be honest. Annabeth tried to shift her weight but something was stopping her. She felt something heavy around her waist. She looked down and saw a hand. Luke probably got drunk again and came to my house. Annabeth turned her body around to get a look at his face, but instead of seeing Luke's sleek blond hair; she saw a tangled mess of black hair. What was Percy Jackson doing in her bed? How had he gotten there? What had happened last night? All these thoughts were wrangling through her brain. Suddenly his eyes opened. Those green eyes. He gave her a sheepish smile. "G'morning beautiful." He said as he leaned and placed a kiss on her forehead. Annabeth was in shock. She didn't know what to do or how to respond. "Um… yeah. Good… Good morning." Annabeth turned around again to check her phone. It read the fifth of March; something had to have happened. "Are you going to leave?" Percy asked in a groggy voice. "I think so." Said Annabeth. "But it's Saturday." He said. He buried his face in her hair and kissed the back of her neck. Annabeth flinched. "Can't we stay here?" He asked. Annabeth pulled his arm off her and leaped out of bed. "Um… No. I have to go." She rushed to leave but felt her arm being held back. Annabeth looked back at Percy. He no longer looked tired, instead, he had vicious look. "Why don't you want to stay Annabeth? Don't you like being here? Just you and me? Hmm?" He pulled her towards him. She struggled to stay away. "Don't you want to stay here? Just you and the pretty boy?" He had pulled her closer. "Don't you want to let him take you?" He pulled her once more with such force she landed in his chest. Annabeth looked up to see his face. His eyes were no longer green. They had turned black. She felt the tears fall down her face as she struggled to tear away from him. "Please." She pleaded, "Please just let me go." She was shaking now. "And leave pretty boy alone? I don't think so." His voice sounded different now. Deeper and a lot more on the demonic side. The non-Percy grabbed her face and kissed her. This kiss was not one of lust or love. It had a burning feeling. Non-Percy broke away from her and began laughing hysterically. There was this burning sensation on her arms. She looked down and wanted to look away. The skin from her hands and arms began melting away. There was nothing she could do. Annabeth screamed. She looked back at the non-Percy, but he was no longer there. He had disappeared. Annabeth continued screaming as her skin kept melting. As her bones were exposed, they would turn to dust. The sensation continued up her legs and soon after, she fell to the ground. Her skin continued to melt, her bones continued to turn to dust. Annabeth felt so small. Her voice faded. The burns went up to her neck, closing in around her eyes. She could no longer fear. Her body no longer remained. All that was left of Annabeth Chase was a pile of dust and a watery substance. Annabeth chase no longer existed. Annabeth Chase had died.

Annabeth awoke in a pool of sweat. Her nightmare felt so real. Percy felt so real. The burns felt real. Her death. Her death felt real. Her phone read Saturday, March 5th, 3:00 in the morning. Annabeth didn't know what to do. The dreams felt more and more real each time. She didn't want to tell her father because he would just send her to a shrink. Her job didn't start until 1:00. She still had half a day. She decided to take a shower and work on her remaining homework until she had to leave. It was 12:30 by the time that Annabeth left her house; she was already in her uniform and started towards her car. Annabeth just wanted to have a normal day at work and ignore everything that would happen afterward. She arrived at Valpark Café and tied her apron around her waist. Her boss told her to work the cashiers for the day. She began working her regular shift when Rachel Dare showed up. "Hi welcome to Valpark Café, what can I get for you?" Annabeth asked. Rachel looked at the menu above her head and turned her head back to Annabeth. "What can I get here that is fat-free, sodium free, and sugar-free?" Rachel asked. "Um… Water." Annabeth said. "Any food I mean?" She asked again annoyingly. "I can give you wheat-grass," Annabeth said. "Is this a joke?" Rachel asked with an angry face. "No." Annabeth said, "There is just nothing on our menu that meets the strange requirements that you are asking for. Would you like anything else?" "Are you kidding me? Who do you think you are talking to me like that? I want to talk to your manager; I will not let you talk to me that way!" Rachel was starting to yell and Annabeth's cheeks were starting to flush. Suddenly Percy showed up next to Rachel. Annabeth's cheeks began to really heat up then. "Rach, what's going on? Everything okay?" Percy asked his girlfriend. "No, I'm not okay! This little bitch thinks she can just do what she wants without giving me what I want!" She yelled. "What is it you want? I can get it for you." Percy said trying to calm her down. "Just get me something fat-free and sugar-free. I can live with some sodium." With this, she left. Leaving Percy to deal with Annabeth. Annabeth looked down trying to avoid eye contact with Percy. After what she had seen this morning. She did not want to look at his face in fear it might change again. "So…" Percy asked, "what is sugar-free and fat-free here." "Well… Not anything that I know of. I think the salads might work if she cuts out the dressing." "Okay. Which salad do you prefer?" Percy asked. "I… I don't have a preference." She said. "Okay." He said, "I think the Albino salad will work. Put the dressing on the side will you?" He asks with a smirk. "Sure." Annabeth says, "That'll be $4.36." She said. "Four dollars for a salad?" He said. "I don't place the prices." Annabeth says. Percy hands her a $10 bill. Annabeth grabs the change and hands it back to him, not looking up. Lifting her head to see if he had left, she sees him put in the remaining cash in the tips jar. At the end of her shift, Annabeth grabs the tips and heads to her car. She sees a silhouette of a person leaning against her car. She approaches slowly. As she get closer, she sees that none other than Percy Jackson is the one by her car. "What are you doing here?" Annabeth asks. "I came to apologize." He says. "For what?" "For what happened today. More of like what Rachel did. She didn't know what she was doing and to be honest she had been drinking the night before." Percy looked her over, but Annabeth would still not look at him. "Did I do something?" Percy asked. "Because it looks like to don't want to look at me. Is it something that I did?" Annabeth forced her head to look up. "You didn't do anything, I'm just quite tired." Annabeth replied. "Is it because of what happened in the pool?" "No." Annabeth said, "Look I have to go. See you later." With that, Annabeth got into her car and drove off.

Percy saw as Annabeth drove away. He felt he had done something wrong. When he had seen her eyes, they appeared darker than before. He wanted to help her. To see what was going on. Was it Luke? Was it her stepdad? He didn't know. He had a chance to find out. Being placed together for the English project could help him get to her. That is before she would bore him with all the knowledge she kept inside her. Percy knew he had to find out. "What is going on with you?" He said to the wind as he drove off to follow Annabeth Chase.

 **Okay that is it. I will be away from my computer for a week so I will not get to write for a while. I promise that when I get back I will work as hard as I can to get the next chapter out. Please leave comments, tell me what you think of it, what I can do to make it better and if you want me to write something that you think is good, do tell. Thanks for reading I hoped you liked it. Adios Leones!**


End file.
